


Contents Under Pressure

by Klauinax



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Baltimore Crabs (Blaseball Team)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klauinax/pseuds/Klauinax
Summary: Fearful Reverenceor: Nagomi leaves the shell





	Contents Under Pressure

The crack sounded different.

Tot Fox looks around, confused. Bickle hasn't thrown the next pitch, the ball hanging loosely in her grasp. The smell of birds was overwhelming.

Eugena winds up, but there's another crack as the ball leaves her control, and Tot hammers it. But the sound of his bat was so much quieter than the noise. The crowd picks it up first as the birds scatter away, screaming.

A claw was jutting from the shell, one of the ravens firm in it's grasp. Everything was silent as the bird is drawn back, and there's a sudden hush from inside. A ragged gash. A spurt of blood. Too many claws grasp at the edges.

There's a roar from inside. The Titan awoken. Asura unleashed. She craves vengeance.

And she hates the Sun.


End file.
